I love him but he hates me
by Morgengalleon02
Summary: Soul thinks maka made his girlfreind break up with him.But more will come out of it read to see more *wiggle of eyebrows*its my very first so if u came her to judge don't.
1. Break up

Soul get up"I say"

Soul i'm really not in the mood get up.

SOUL WAKE THE FUCK UP

fine that's it.I walk to his roommate and open he door to see his bed soul I wonder I was about to walk out when I saw how compfy that not here so...its not like it would hurt him.I stride over to his bed and lay down its more comfy than if you could lay on a cloud.I roll over and hit something and then classical music starts to play.I don't know what it was but I got really warm and in the good sense.I couldent help is part of my body and every part of your body needs to be satisfied.I slowly slide my hand down to my skirt.I unzip my skirt and slide it off.I then feel not exposed enough so I take off my trench I take off everything else all I'm left in is my bra and grown a lot I've gone from a you have boobs to a D and my hips have grown wider and my hair goes to my butt.I still hide that fact that I have boobs everyone thinks I'm still as flat as can be.I Slowly run my hand over my bra.I lift my bra up and start pinching and rubbing my nipples between my finger trying to be quiet because we live in an apartment but I can't help but let out a moan.

I start rubbing my clit with my fingers through the fabric of my moaning so loud and I don't care nothing could ruin this then I hear someone clear there throat I'm scared to look up but yet I soul standing in the door with switch a very big smirk.

So maka I didn't no one you where into me"he says

I...I...gotta think gotta think.

Was just doing arobic he'll never buy that.

ooh well okay but can you not do it on my bed."he says

Y-eeah I can't believe he bought that.I get up and race to my just dosent feel the same.I lay down and relize I'm souled I lay my head down and fall asleep and I'm dreaming about a and then it turns into soul and me togther and his stupid girlfriend out of the a bitch but soul still loves soul comes over and is inches away from my face about to take my first kiss then I hear a instinct takes over and I run lout of my room still in my underwear(soul didn't see makas boobs they where being hidden)forgetting that and run into souls room to on the floor sleeping he looks so peaceful but then I realise his shirts off. His tan skin looks so hot and I just wanna kiss those soft lips and have his rough arms around me but I I go over and pick join up and am about to set him down when he grabs me and I fall on to the bed with him landing on his chest I wanna stay but if I do When he wakes up he'll think I'm a freak what do I and to make things worse i see a text on his phone says cant wait to come over soon babe lov ya see you dead ooh god I can't get out and I've truer and don't even realise what time it is intil souls girlfreind walks in and sees us not what you think I was changing and heard a loud thunk and ran in his room and...stop I've seen enough I k ow soul likes you that's why I came overto tell him I'm breaking up with him.

oh okay can you help me.

no he'll wake up and think its kinda weird that your on his chest so yeah.I gotta go wait don't and then the door slams shut and geuss what soul wakes up yeah.

Maka web at the hell are you doing you know I have a girlfreind"he says

actully she just came over to say she's breaking up with you.

what she came over you made her break up with me because you just decided to lay in my bed thanks a lot maka I fucking hate you GET OUT!

and that's all I'm gonna do for now if I get 5 reviews ill make chapter 2 please sub to


	2. Blake

Makas(pov)

I just got done with that fight with soul he wont listen to driving me insane.I just don't want this to get in between are I couldn't have tried to make it sound like I broke them up if he would just listen to makes me sad thinking that he'd think I would do something like that.I think that's stupid I have to go talk to him and get him to understand.I walk over to his door I don't even knock he'd not answer.

Soul look I really need to talk to you and listen fully okay"I say

Soul just stares at his ceiling ignoring me.

Look she came over and told me that you had feelings for me and...

I don't maka just get that through your thick skull of yours."he says

That kinda of hurt me but I go on.

yeah well if you don't believe me then ask her at school"i say

Why the hell would I do that she hates me now."he says

Soul you don't get it.

No Maka you don't get it just leave me alone"he says

But..

no butts leave"He says

I wish you trusted me"I say under my breath

I walk out the door and into my room.

I"m sitting there I look over at my books I've read them all.I guess its time to go to the book store.  
I walk over to my dresser and I'm looking through and have this cute shirt that I've never got space in the boobs I don't know what was thinking but I decided It was worth it I pull off my sweat shirt I was wearing and put on my pink lacy I slide the shirt on.I was thinking the wrong thing from usual and put on these short booty shorts Liz gave me god knows why.I put on some pink flip flops.I look in the mirror the shirt I was wearing was Hot pink(I'm not good at this so prepare for the terribleness)With a very low cut v neck it showed off alot of shirt had light pink shorts stopped right below my butt they where jean showed my hips very well and made my long legs look ten times better.I go to my bathroom and take my hair out of my pigtails and let it fall down to my butt I put on a light layer of tan eye shadow and put on bright pink lip gloss.

I walk out and put some perfume on and think why not paint my nails.I go and get pink nail polish thank god liz and patty tought me how.I finish and walk out of the bathroom and walk down the hall to find soul in the living room watching some stupid tv show.I walk in front of the tv like I always do to get his attention I'm going to the book store don't do anything stupid.

You look like your going to a strip club"he says a little to loud

What did you just say"

I didn't say a thing"he says

Look I realized your pissed about Devin dumping but I don't care it's not my fucking fault kay get that through your fucking head."I snap

I walk out the door in a storm and Then I start walking down the sidewalk and started to see boys giving me that your hot look.

And I keep walking I make to the book store I look around in the fantasy section and notice this book and I pick it up and read the cover soul bound(Its a really good book)I go to turn around and run into something hard.I fall forward being encased by something I fall and land on something soft.I look up to see it's a boy I blush like a monkeys butt.

Ohh sorry I must have ran into you"he says with a smile that makes me have butterflys in my stomach.

...

Um are you okay"he says

Wha oh yeah sorry no it was my fault."I say

I'm Blake

Maka

so you like books " he says

yeah I love books I read them and hit people with them.

You don't look like a girl who would read."he says

so what's your favourite book

umm dragon fighters"I say

really that's mine to."he says

so how would you like to go to a cafe or something you know."he says

Are you asking me out."I say

i geuss I am"he says

great see you at the cafe down the street when."he says

how about tommorow."I say

sure "he says see you then

he walks out of the store and all I can think about is how he looked with his jet black hair and tan skin his muscles that are very easy to see through his shirt the way his hair flips out in a bunch of directions makes my stomach but the best part is his hazel eyes.i walk out of the store forgetting to buy a book and filing home I go to my room and lye down I have a date I have a date.

i pull out my phone and call liz and Patty

Hey maka what's up"liz says

I have a date with a really cute boy his names Blake "I say

...OMG YES FINALLY THANK YOU MAKA IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH.

well you have to tell us all the details after the date and make sure to use a condom.

liz where not gonna have sex."I say taken back

you never no.

thats it liz I'm hanging up.i push the end button.I make a goofy smile have sex please.

will we?

thats the end of chapter 2 please review and it won't awalys be like this it's because it's Friday so yeah


	3. The date

souls(pov)

DATE

DATE

DATE

maka has a date yeah for her"t says(I don't know who to spell tsubikis name that's why do I call her t).

NO THIS IS BAD"I say

SHES NOT AS POST TO LOVE ANYBODY BUT ME GOD DAMN IT.

I still can't believe it makas gonna lose her first kiss and virginity tonight."Liz say with a bright smile on her face

WHAT!

pov change(maka)

WHAT ITS ALMOST TIME FOR THE DATE I'm seriously gonna do this why cruel world.

liz patty I need your ability's right now

EHHH GIRLY SQUEL K well be right over"Liz says

but I also here something ion the background I here soul screaming is that maka give me the phone and then sorry maka gotta go.

bye...

I close my phone and not 2 seconds later do Liz and patty come with paint looking brushes and think what the fuck have I done".

lets get started put this on"she says

Hell no I'm not wearing a skirt that short"I say

if you want him to like you then you gotta take risk now put it on or where gonna have to forcibley put it on you now what's gonna be." she says

Let me think about far away from here"I say as I take off running.

yeh it's the hard way lets get her sis"patty says

I look back and see Liz and patty running after me I'm in deep shit.I think I'm running around my house with only underwear and a bra.

you know I think I have this desise where I like to run into called makasindrom and I'm the only person with it.

I run flat straight into soul yeah just the person I want to fall into.

Hi soul"I say

Maka you can't go on that date"He says before I cut him off

Look soul your not gonna try to ruin my first date so just don't talk to me like before"I say

I get up and walk back to my room giving up.

Okay i'll put them on"I say

Yeah"They both say in Together

I put them on the skirt on and Its super pretty its red with black lace on it and it stops right before you can see my gave me a tank top that shows off my stomach its white with a black lacy heart in the middle and then i put on a somewhat short sleeved jacket that also shows my stomach its black with red lace on the actually put a somewhat good outfit till the heels they where pretty but here like where 2 inches they where boots with red and black lace around the left my hair down and put light eye shadow a little blush and some clear lip gloss.

Okay maka you look great now go"Liz says will pushing me out the door

K bye you guys"i say

I start walking over to the coffee shop I see him in the window and I guess he saw me and waved me in.

Hey you look nice for just a coffee meet up"he says

Thats what happens when my friends come over."I say

Well they have a good sense of style"he says

I'll make sure to tell them that they always love compliments on there work"I say

You wanna sit down"he says

Oh yeah"I say

We sit down and the waiter comes up to us.

What would you guys like"he says

Umm i"ll have a regular with caramel and whip cream please"he says

You miss"the waiter says

I'll just have what he's having"I say

Okay your orders will be out soon"he says

he walks away and Blake starts asking me questions.

so whats your favorite color"he ask

White I don't know why though"i say

Whats your favorite band"he asks

oo that's a tuffy"I say

Probably the killer bees(don't know if they exist just say somthing.)"I say

Ooh well I'll tell you a little bit about me I love dogs"he says

my favorite color is green like you eyes"he says and at that i'm pretty sure I blush but It looked like he didn't notice

Hey what's your favorite thing to do besides read"he ask

Well go swimming"I say

Will reading"I say quietly

Ohh well you wanna go to the beach today I'll just buy you a swimsuit there"he says

Yeah I'd love to"i say

Guess who just happened to be walking by Liz and hears are conversation.

Hi maka thanks for inviting us to the beach."she says

I didn't invite you"I said

Oh its really okay I don't mind"Blake says

I look at him and try to give him the i'm trying to get rid of them look but he doesn't notice.

Great well lets go"she says pulling us

But I didn't even get my coffee"I mumble

we get in the car and it's complete silence through out the we get to the beach its packed.

We get out of the car and go over to the bathing suit shop I go pick out some bathing liz and patty already have one picked out.

Its a very skimpy bikini go Flamingo pink and has white pooka dots on it. I go into the dressing room and put it on.I go out and liz and patty are looking me over.

Its very nice shows off your curves and great boobs"Liz says

It also shows off your great flat stomach and long creamy white legs."she says

Okay where buying this one"liz says

Liz gives the money to the store clerk and we walk out side to see Blake in his bathing suit.I see him looking me up and down.

Like what you see"i say

Yes actually I do."he says

Well lets get in the water" he says running over

Only I lay my towel down and lay down on to my towel.

I close my eyes and soak in the sunlight.

Then I feel something wet fall onto my face.i'm grabbed and slung over a shoulder.

Put me down"i scream

no we came to the beach to swim not sit"Blake says

But I don't want to it's gonna be cold"i say in a winney tone.

He throws me into the water and I was right it was freezing I wasn't a very happy maka he comes over and I push him back in.

Hey" he says

What?"i say with a cute pouty lip

Your gonna get it now."he says with a devilish smile on his face.

And that's my que to start running.I don't make it very far before he catches me.I fall down onto he starts to tickle me I try to get away but he is really strong i'm about to pee when he stops.

Let's get ice cream"he says

anything to get you to stop tickling me"i think

Okay"i say

We go over to the ice cream shop.

What do you want"he asks

Um cookies and creme"i say

Okay"he says

we get up to the front and the man asked us what we want.

we will have 2 cookies and creme"Blake says

When we got are ice creams we started to walk out and realized I felt something warm in my hand.I looked down and Blakes hand was in mine.I didn't try to take it out I just went we got down it was like 5:00 pm and we started to head to the liz and patty race to the car.

Let's go i'm ready to go home."liz says

We get in the car and me and Blake talk the whole we get to kids house we drop them he gets to my house we get out.

bye umm I need your number."he says

ooh yeah here"i say handing him a slip of paper.

Thank i'll text you"he says

neither of us say anything then I go to say thanks for the fun but slip forwarded and my lips land onto stay like that for a while and finally break of us breathing heavy.

Um bye"he says with flushed cheeks

he gets in his car and drives off.I look up at the sky and think that was my first kiss.

What if liz is right just are next date?

Thats it till next time please review


	4. My note to you

my note to you guys

im sorry it's taking this long I've been so busy with school but I promise chapter 4 will be long and amazing and thanks for the pointers everyone but Tim gonna start writing the script so please stay tuned till next time I really need a sign out thing sorry to get your hopes up but this 26 is my b day if there is anybody else's ill try to shout u out in my story okay here it is.

-come back again my speedos lol it's auto correct keppin that


	5. Are you really who you say you are

Hey guys sorry its been a while your all pretty mad but here it Is so it's gonna be a longer fanfic because I got this great idea.

(Blake's)pov

Phase one is complete sir ill do step 2 soon just be patient."I say

good now you need to get the girl To turn against her friends."I muffled voice says.

yes sir"I say

she is very important we can't lose her."the man says

yes sir"I say

I hang up and close my phone just in time to maka was as post to come over today she's like silly puddy in my hands and I Love the door bell rings.

He...llo"I say seeing she brought someone.

I sigh well there goes the plan I geuss ill have to stall it.

Hi Blake this is blackstar"she says with half a smile"

he walks in and when he's looking around she comes and whispers in my ear.

he insisted on coming I told him not to but it's blackstar why should I expect different"she says ."and giggles a little

So how do you think I look"she says

Um you look great"I say with a fake smile"

(ready for the worst thing ever)she's wearing her hair in a loose bun with multiple hairs has on leggings that are black with white lace and a little bow in the front(I like lace a lot)then she has on a flowey shirt that cuts off in the front and stoles right above her belly button and goes to her butt in the back its orange with an I'm lazy so what in big red letters and here's something I've never noticed she has her belly peirced it was a bow.

great k let's go"she says

we get to the karoke place and maka gets in there and gets a bbiaf table for all of use.

(pov change maka)

we get there and I get the biggest table and everybody sits down.

everyone is telling me to get up there so I do and I pick the song can't be tamed.

I take the mic and the music starts to play and I take a break and start to sing.

For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day  
'Cuz I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
Just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a 10,  
'Cuz I'm built like that

I go through guys like money  
Flyin' out the hand's  
They try to tame me  
But they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

If there is a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
But all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
We can make some magic,  
I'm wrong like that

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be apart of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick that you play,  
I'm wired a different way,  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA.  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Yeah.  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be apart of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't can't I can't can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be can't I can't be tamed

Im hearing whoots ans shouts then another song comes on and I see lyrics and start to sin again almost out of breath.

I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong to crash the critic saying  
Is it right or is it wrong?  
If only Fame had an IV  
Baby could I bare being away from you  
I found the vein, put it in here

I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause  
I live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)  
Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)

A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch  
A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch

I've overheard your theory  
Nostalgia's for geeks  
I guess sir, if you say so  
Some of us just like to read

One second i'm a kunst  
Then suddenly the kunst is me  
Pop culture was in Art now ART's in POP culture, in me!

I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause  
I live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)  
Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)

A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch  
A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch

Touch touch  
Touch touch now

I live for the Applause, Applause, Applause  
I live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the Applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause

Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)  
Give me the thing that I love  
(turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make em touch  
(make it real loud)

A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch  
A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make em touch, touch i finsh and want to lay on the ground and fall asleep im huffing and puffing.

I go back over the table and my friends are telling me i did good.

Hell yeah i did"I say breathless

* * *

Thats it sorry its short but its gonna get good please review and day before my b-day yeah


	6. Shout outs

k So I'm gonna start shouting out people who review and if u really really really want me to start working on a really good chapter tell me and then follow my story and yeah I will do this after every chapter from now on

-speedos awsome things giggle and I love yaoi I'm gonna writing another lemon but it will be a one shot pooh and next chapter don't wanna spoil but there's gonna Some uh uh action going on if you no what I mean (wiggle of the eye brows and its officially my b day I'm 13 yeah so I'm not gonna fix Sanyo more audio correct here but just in this righty here I luv u all and thx for all the(2)happy b days they really do mean alot and thx so much for reviewing ill make chapter 5 soon hi promise but if wanna give me ideas please tell me out my YouTube its Kayla noyb.k now byr


	7. Sour lemon

I'm so sorry I know I'm a Baka which means idiot dummy or mmorons err it finally is I don't even know what chapter.

Maka pov

i'm so happy it's almost halleowen and me and Blake have been dating for a month now and all I can think about is that kiss he gave me his soft lips touching mine his ghost breath on my lips right before we kiss and...Maka ahh I can hear his voice like he is right next to MAKA huh I see Blake standing there with a very irritated look on his face.

sorry"I said

yeah well what do you think"Blake says

umm think of what?"I say with a puzzled look on my face

about going paint balling"he says

well I'm not really into paint ball so..."I say till he brings out the puppy dog eyes.

i try to look a way but I can't I'm starting to shake.

FINE"I say a look of defet on my face.

Great k guys ready set to ooh and here"he says will handing me a shiny thing.

what the h..."I say till I hear somthing wiz past my year making me jump

Damn"I hear

i then see blonde hair so I put the mouth thingy up to my mouth and blow and just like that splat right in the face I see patty stand up with a bright red face and an evil look.

i gulp.

IM GOING TO GET YOU"she screams

and I turn around and ran don't know where I was running but I ran down the stairs out a window and then I saw blue hair so will I was running I spat and it hit I thought man I'm actually pretty good at this then I trip everything bad awalys has to happen to me why.i see patty coming up about ready to tackle me and then I though and I spat as many paint bales as I can i hit she fell I ran and thought again this game has a lot of running Im running and see this shed I didn't know was there because I've never been to blakes house iI ruin and slam the door shut.

now I can catch a breather"I say while painting

think again"I hear someone say

I look and see Blake step out of this dark hole holding up his paint ball thingy.

dont hit me I'm your girlfriend endless you want to not have a pe...Im cut off by a pair of soft lips.(k guyz this is why it's rated m so turn back now I if you don't like it or skip k here u go)I kissed back but not feeling I was getting enough I'm running out of breath but I don't care I feel something wet role over my lips it enters my mouth and I could care less what it was we started to tongue battle he won.i didn't even realise but I was laying down and we where kissing but I wasn't thinking my head was so fuzzy I thought there was a cow we finally brake the kiss we see a thin line of silva where breathing heavy.

that was amazing"I said

i can make it better"Blake says

he lens forward and starts to kiss my neck and then he starts to nibble I let out a moan not even trying to keep it in.i then feel his hand going up my shirt and I don't even care all I can think about is the pleasure I'm feeling right lifts up my bra land starts pinching and pulling at my rips off my shirt and goes straight in and puts my left nipple in his mouth while and messing with the other one I dont even know how to explain how we'll this felt I was moaning like a cow mowing he stops playing with my nipples and I look at him with a very sad face.i see him with a devilish look on his starts to kiss my stomach and pulls my shorts down .he starts to lick my thigh.

in-between breaths I say don't...fuck..with me.

he bites right between my crotch and rips off my underwear and before he can go any further .

why is it I'm almost naked and you still have everything on."I say

because I want to keep my clothes on." He says

don..before I can continue his face is plunged into my clit and starts to lick up and down very slowly and by very slowly I mean a snail could move faster.I'm gonna tell him to stop teasing me but all that comes out is a little m...mmm he starts to speed up and begin to suck my clitours I scream out his about to climax and right before I do he pulls away.

what the hell"I say

what do you mean what the hell"he says with a regarded look face it makes me want to punch the shit out of him.

boy"I said with a look on my face that makes him burst out laughing.

ooh I love you"he say

i love you to"I say

are you ready for this he says while taking off his shirt and pants.

yeah " i say

holy shut your huge"I say

in return he just chuckles he slowly puts himself to my entrance he thrust himself into me and the pain hits me like a plate hitting the ground I can't move and I already know he's the rough type you know I wonder what soul is what the hell am I thinking when I'm having sex with another man.

i only went fast so it went by faster"he says

I'm sitting there letting the pain pass but it doesn't.i just shake my head and plunges into me again making me cry out in pain but then the pain runs into pleasure and as hes going in and out I feel this odd sensation and realise I'm about to climax.

im gonna cum"I scream

cum with me maka"he says through panted breaths.

i shake and realise he shakes and realises.

we sit there panting.

k so how the hell are we gonna get out off here"I say

well let's see if anyone's around "he says

he check nobody come on"he says

we run out of the shed with a no clothes on but a bra and nothing on him we reach the door and he yanks it open pulling me threw and pulling me up the reach his room and immediately go to the showers. I go and turn the water on waiting for it to go It does we go in and have a silent but sweet showers in each others arms.i run off the water and go to his dresser while he drys off I take out some boxers you know if heard those things where really comfortable.i put them on and my theory was right I go to his shirt droor and take a shirt out put it on and before he comes out I get in the bed I look at the time 10:00 and think damn time went comes out and puts on some boxers and climbs into wraps his strong arms around me and I lay my head against his chest.i fall asleep and right before fell asleep I'm pretty sure I heard him say no baby she's a but that's all I heard before my senses went away and I fell asleep in his arms

im so sorry about how long it took I've been sued uber busy but here


End file.
